The Birthday Party
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Chandler is dating Lorelai and help's Lorelai plan and throw Rory's big Stars Hollow extraganza 16th birthday party.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One afternoon Chandler show's up at the Independence Inn and see's Lorelai behind the front desk writting something down on a pad of paper.

Lorelai look's up.

''Hey!'' she says and lean's over and kisses him

''what...what are you doing here I wasn't expecting you.'' she tell's him

''just came to see my girl.'' he tell's her

''aww well arn't you the sweetest.'' she says and smiles

''I try.'' he says

''so what are you doing or working on?'' he asks her

''oh just a list of thing's I need to do and get for Rory's 16th birthday extravaganza Saturday night the big Stars Hollow extraganza!'' she says excitedly

''isin't her birthday on Friday?'' he asks her

''yes well we have Friday night dinner on Friday and I tried to get us out of it but my mother wouldn't let us get out of it.'' she tell's him

''oh well I can or let me help you out with that.'' he tell's her

''oh okay that would be a huge help to me my friend especially since I have to work late tonight and I can;t get away because we are expecting a huge wedding party here tomorow.'' she tell's him

''oh.'' he says

''here.'' she says after she finish's the list and hand's it to him.

''thank's.'' he says and looks at it

''okay well I can get pretty much all of this stuff today or later today.'' he tell's her

''sound's great'' she says

''so what time are you going to be home tonight?'' he asks her

''oh I don't know probably sometime after you and Rory go to bed.'' she tell's him

''so it look's like it's just going to be me and Rory for dinner tonight.'' he says

''then yea I guss so.'' she says

''ok so I guess I should probably get going so I can go and start this list and want to get this list done by today.'' he tell's her

''I guess so ok hunnie kiss.'' she says

Chandler kisses her.

''have a great rest of the day and night at work.'' he tell's her

''I will.'' she says and smiles and watches him start to walk away.

''hey!'' she says

Chandler turn's around ''what?'' he question's her

''give Rory a hug and kiss for me.'' she tell's him

''I will.'' he tell's her and start's to leave again.

Lorelai smiles as she watches him leave the Inn then goes into the kitchen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the kitchen.

''hey hunnie you look happy.'' Sookie says

''oh well I am happy very happy actucally I just say my guy and he is going to get everything for and ready for Rory's birthday party in the Hollow Saturday so I don't have ro run around and get myself stressed out so I can just worry and stress out over focusing on the wedding here tomorrow which by the way are you coming?'' Lorelai asks her

''he's a sweet man and always I wouldn't miss it for the world and I have never not once missed one of her birthday parties.'' Sookie tell's her

''that he is and I'm so happy that I am with him he is someone who pick's up the slack for and do thing's for me so I can do and focus on other thing's and it is really nice for a change.'' Lorelai tell's her

''well I am glad to see that he has made you happy hunnie.'' Sookie tell's her

''he does he makes me really really happy.'' Lorelai tell's her

''so do you think that he will or is going to propose to you at the party?'' Sookie asks her

''oh Sookie come on we just started dating and it is way too soon for him to be thinking about or doing that and he better not I will be so mad if he does because it's Rory's birthday and the day is suppossed to be all about her and not me and if he does then all the attention from the party will be focused on him and I and not Rory.'' Lorelai tell's her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chandler walk's into Doose's Market.

''Well you must be Chandler Lorelai's new boyfriend Taylor Doose Grocer to Stars Hollow.'' he shake's his hand

''yes sir Chandler Bing it's nice to meet you Lorelai has told me all about you you've got a nice place here.'' Chandler says and tell's him politely

''okay well do you need any help looking or finding anything?

''No I think I'm all set just looking for thing's on Lorelai's list to get and buy for Rory's brthday party on Saturday night but thank's.'' Chandler says

''okay well just let me know if I can do anything for ya.'' Taylor Tell's him

''I will Taylor thank's.'' Chandler says shop's for the stuff he need's and pay's for it and leave's the store. 


End file.
